Jar of Hearts
by Karura UI
Summary: ¿Y quién te crees tú que eres? Corriendo por ahí, dejando cicatrices. Coleccionando tu jarro de corazones y dejando el amor aparte. Vas a atrapar un resfriado del hielo que hay dentro de tu alma. No vuelvas por mí, ¿Quién te crees tú que eres? /One-shot


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Este fic está dedicado a __**Shizuru-HiME**__ ¡es tu regalo mija XD! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Song fic: Jar of hearts – Christina Perri**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo único**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Afuera del restaurante-bar llovía, la brisa gélida azotaba las calles desiertas y oscuras de Konoha, todos se encontraban en sus casas, protegiéndose del lamentable clima, todos menos ciertas personas con almas en pena, que se encontraban en el bar, bebiendo para borrar sus dolores y dejándose absorber por la hermosa y melancólica voz de la estrella del local: Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata se situó en medio del mini escenario, haciendo que su vestido negro se moviese un poco. Observo a todos los presentes en el bar, todos con cervezas en mano, algunos solos… otros acompañados con sus amigos o novias, otros ya dormidos en la barra del cantinero. Una sonrisa triste se adueño de sus carnosos y rosados labios, sus ojos se aguadaron, picándole. Trago saliva sonoramente, pero no lo suficientemente como para que el micrófono frente a ella escuchase y delatase sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos lentamente, permitiendo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas pálidas.

—esta noche estamos de suerte —susurro con voz débil, se esforzó por formar una sonrisa convincente, pero su intento fue pobre— porque ante nosotros tenemos a alguien que ya todos olvidamos o creímos haberlo olvidado —hizo una pausa, tomando aire, intentando calmarse— Uchiha Sasuke, regreso hoy a Konoha después de sus dos años de ausencia… —se mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, sintiendo como la sangre se colaba dentro de su boca.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio, sorprendidos. Hasta que las meseras del local: Sakura, Ino y Karin, comenzaron a aplaudir, completamente emocionadas por la buena noticia, fue ahí cuando los clientes también optaron por unirse a los aplausos y ovaciones hacia el joven.

—Como… hoy estamos de gala… le dedicare… esta canción… a Uchiha Sasuke-san… —su sonrisa se esfumo, al igual que la luz en sus perlados ojos— bienvenido… Sasuke-san —dio una leve reverencia y se fue al piano detrás de ella, tomo asiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, aunque a esas alturas era estúpido.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

Comenzó a tocar, entregándose completamente a la canción. Dejando que sus manos rozaran las teclas del piano negro, sintiendo como los recuerdos fluían por todo su ser, inundándola y sumergiéndola en el pasado, ese pasado tan tierno y doloroso a la vez…

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

Sus perlados ojos se mostraron, observaron a todo el público hasta detenerse en Sasuke, sentado en una mesa, hasta la esquina, alejado de todo mundo y siendo protegido por la sombra, ya que el último foco no alcanzaba a alumbrar ese pequeño rincón. Sus miradas se conectaron y Hinata sintió que todo dentro de su ser se desmoronaba, las lágrimas salían con apremio, bañando sus mejillas y recorriendo su cuello. Las manos le temblaban, pero se obligo a sí misma a controlarse; ella no quería arruinar la canción. Aquella canción que escribió cuando Sasuke se fue, aquella canción por la que se desvelo y lloro semanas enteras. No, no podía darse el lujo de arruinar ese momento. Tenía que dejarle en claro a Sasuke sus sentimientos.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Otra sonrisa triste se adueño de sus labios, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la penetrante mirada del azabache, como si quisiese ver a través de su pálida piel, esperando llegar a su alma, al núcleo de su cuerpo.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart _

_**(Flashback) **_

_Hinata corría por el bosque a las afueras de Konoha, emocionada por estrenar ese hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que su primo, Neji, le había regalado por su cumpleaños número 6. La pequeña niña se movía tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían, con los brazos extendidos, soñando que volaba. De un momento a otro cerró sus ojos, sonriendo ampliamente. Se tropezó con una raíz salida de algún árbol viejo, cayendo de rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus manitas, llenándolas de tierra y cortadas. Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Su nuevo vestido blanco estaba arruinado por la tierra y las hojas esparcidas en el suelo._

—_Si vas a ponerte a llorar por algo tan estúpido como eso mejor te golpeo para que llores por algo que sí valga la pena _—_dijo un niño detrás de ella, que había visto todo._

_Cuando la pequeña Hinata alzo la mirada se encontró con su compañero de clases, Uchiha Sasuke, parado frente a ella, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. El niño la miraba con el ceño fruncido._

—_¿Uchiha…-kun? _—_la vocecita de Hinata llego muy débil para los oídos del niño, que tuvo que inclinarse un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de la niña._

—_No me gusta que me digan así, dime Sasuke y punto _—_soltó, sin delicadeza ni amabilidad. Sus cejas se fruncieron aun más al notar las lagrimas en los perlados y enormes ojos, que en esos momentos lo veían entre asustados y sorprendidos_—_. No es necesario que te pongas triste por una estúpida prenda _—_susurro, muy bajito, no queriendo asustar a la niña de ojos perlados_— _porque no importa que tengas puesto, ya eres bonita _—_cuando murmuro esto, sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche misma, se ocultaron detrás de su flequillo, escondiendo también parte del enorme sonrojo que cubría sus pálidas mejillas._

_**(End Flashback) **_

_You're gone catch a cold_

_From the eyes inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are? _

Hinata permanecía con la vista puesta en Sasuke, en el actual, viendo el cambio drástico de sus facciones. Ahora su cara era más delgada y fina, mostrando rasgos más masculinos pero sin perder esa belleza que tanto lo caracterizaba. Lo único que seguía como ella lo recordaba eran sus oscuros y profundos ojos, igual de fríos y distantes, inevitablemente se sintió atraída a esa soledad reflejada en aquel iris. Siempre que veía los ojos de Sasuke, incluso en sueños, ella sentía esa necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo de la maldad del mundo, protegerlo entre sus delgados brazos y cantarle las canciones que Uchiha le pidiera, siempre, desde que eran pequeños, Hinata se sintió así.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_**(Flashback) **_

_Hinata estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo un libro que le había llamado la atención. Tan sumergida estaba en aquella novela que no sintió la presencia de Uchiha, hasta que el joven le toco delicadamente el hombro._

—_¿Qué estás leyendo? _—_le había susurrado al oído, estremeciendo a Hinata, provocando que la chica cerrara los ojos_— _estas tan absorta en ese feo libro que no me has puesto atención en todo el rato que llevo aquí _—_le siguió hablando al oído, siendo consciente de los estremecimientos en el cuerpo contrario, sonriendo con arrogancia cada vez que escuchaba los suspiros de Hyuuga_—_. Estuve preguntando por ti, pero nadie supo decirme en dónde estabas… hasta que opte por venir aquí… ¿te estabas escondiendo de mí, Hinata? _—_su nombre se escucho condenadamente bien al salir de los delgados labios de Sasuke, con aquella voz ronca que siempre empleaba cuando quería algo de la ojiperla._

—_Yo… nunca… m-me… escondería… de t-ti… Sasuke-kun… _—_admitió Hinata, dejando que la vergüenza bañara sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos. Adiós a su lectura._

_**(End Flashback) **_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

Hinata alzo un poco la voz, levanto el mentón y enfrento la insistente mirada de Sasuke. Su ceja derecha se encorvo, sarcástica y retadora. La comisura de su labio se levanto un poco. Sasuke estaba enojado, claro, él siempre quiso que Hinata fuese dependiente de su persona, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso no podía ser. Sí, desde su partida Hinata sufrió mucho, pero no se dejo hundir en el mar de lágrimas que seguramente Sasuke hubiese deseado. En el fondo, Hyuuga se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

La voz le fallo por un momento, se obligo a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Un estruendoso trueno se escucho a las afueras del bar y después un apagón abarco toda la ciudad, dejándola en penumbras. Los clientes del local gritaron por la sorpresa y comenzaron a moverse erráticamente, buscando la salida. Hinata, por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, sin luz el micrófono no funcionaba y con el escándalo que estaban haciendo los borrachos de nada serbia alzar la voz y gastarla si no la iban a escuchar de todos modos. Así que se bajo con cuidado del escenario, tentó los tres escalones y se apoyo en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Logro llegar hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió lentamente, se coló y cerro tras de sí. La lluvia azoto su cuerpo, estremeciéndola por completo. Empapando su vestido negro, pegándolo a su piel, moldeándose a su figura.

Se abrazó a sí misma, frotando sus manos para mantener el calor, pero era inútil ya estaba toda empapada. Suspiro resignada y comenzó a caminar. Escucho un ruido detrás de ella.

—Hinata —la ronca voz de Sasuke la sorprendió, pero no del todo. Hyuuga ya se esperaba algo así viniendo de Sasuke— necesitamos hablar.

—_And who do __you think you are?_—continuo cantando, dándose la vuelta, enfrentando a Sasuke cara a cara, sin ningún escenario ni publico de por medio. Sus perlados ojos ya estaban rojos y algo hinchados a causa de sus lágrimas, en sus mejillas ya no quedaba rastro de su tristeza, porque las gotas de aquella lluvia la había borrado.

—hn, no me digas que a estas alturas aun quieres cantar, Hinata, no entiendes, tenemos que hablar —Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver aquella extraña actitud en la joven, ella nunca se había comportado así en sus recuerdos.

Hinata rio quedamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, aquel que fue testigo de su primer encuentro con Uchiha, y que fue consciente de sus penas y dolores. No le importo si Sasuke la seguía o no, ella simplemente quería ir a ese bosque, donde todo había comenzado y acabado…

_**(Flashback)**_

—_Voy a irme, muy lejos _—_anuncio Sasuke, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro, su aliento era visible gracias a las bajas temperaturas que azotaban a Konoha ese año._

_Hinata no dijo nada, permaneció quieta, temiendo que si se movía, su corazón se quebraría. Parpadeo varias veces, intentando alejar la humedad de sus ojos, trago duro, sintiendo como la saliva se negaba a pasar, la vista se le nublo y las mariposas en su estomago se convirtieron en nauseas._

—_¿Cuándo… decidiste… eso? _—_pregunto lentamente, cuando estuvo completamente segura que la voz no le fallaría. _

—_desde hace una semana, ya tengo todo listo, de hecho, ya tengo mis cosas allá. _

_Las piernas le flaquearon por una milésima de segundo, Hinata tuvo que recargarse en un árbol, se abrazo a él. _

—_si… si ya tenias… todo planeado… ¿por qué… no me lo… dijiste antes? _—_se obligo a sí misma a mostrarse serena._

—_sabes que no soy de sentimentalismos, pero tenía que decirte para no sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo._

—_¿Cuándo… vas a irte? _—_cerro fuertemente los ojos, sus mejillas se encontraban heladas._

—_Esta noche _—_soltó sin misericordia. _

—_¿no hay…?_

—_no, nada de lo que hagas me detendrá, por eso ya pague por todo y ya mande todo, no hay vuelta atrás. _

—_por lo menos… puedo saber… ¿por qué… te vas? _—_importándole muy poco su orgullo, decidió voltear, para enfrentar a Sasuke, que la miraba fría y calculadoramente. En esos posos negros, Hinata pudo apreciar un atisbo de arrepentimiento y remordimiento cuando se percataron de sus lágrimas. _

—…—_Sasuke permaneció callado, pensando seriamente su respuesta, ya que esta determinaría todo_—_. No eres lo suficientemente buena para mí._

_Hyuuga sonrió tristemente, eso ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo, ella nunca estuvo a la altura de Sasuke, pero escucharlo de esos delgados labios era tremendamente doloroso. _

—_Supongo… que… es inevitable _—_rio quedamente, llorando sin ser consciente. _

—_Hinata._

—_¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo? _

—_dentro de 15 minutos, me iré en el jet de mi familia._

—_deberías irte ya, entonces, no quiero que te retrases por… p-por alguien… tan… insignificante… como yo… _

_Sasuke quiso ir hasta Hinata, abrazarla fuertemente, consolarla y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Cuando estuvo como 5 metros separado de Hinata se detuvo._

—_No eres insignificante, en lo absoluto _—_susurro, para después seguir caminando, dejando a Hinata atrás…_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

Hinata continuo caminando hasta llegar a los inicios del bosque, sus pisadas hacían ruido a causa de las hojas caídas de los árboles. Sus pies ya estaban todos mojados y enlodados por los charcos. Pudo comprobar que no iba sola, Sasuke la seguía, sus pisadas también hacían ruido.

—esto es estúpido, no entiendo porque quieres venir aquí, este bosque esta casi muerto —lo que decía Sasuke parecía cierto, pero Hinata sabía que la sequedad y falta de flora se debía a los climas, pero en cierta parte, ella misma podía sentir como lentamente aquellos viejos arboles morían silenciosamente.

—Me trae recuerdos —aclaro Hinata, su voz sonó como si ella estuviese ausente— si este árbol llega a morir… mis recuerdos… probablemente… mueran con él… —se detuvo frente al árbol donde se había recargado cuando Sasuke se fue— éste, por ejemplo —acaricio el tronco húmedo y viejo— fue mi soporte durante varias semanas.

—Hinata, quiero hablar contigo seriamente, ¿podrías dejarte de estupideces y prestarme la atención que merezco como un ser vivo?

—Lo siento —sonrió con nostalgia— se me olvidaba que tú eres lo mas importante en este mundo, Sasuke-kun —suspiro cansada, apoyándose en el tronco— ¿en qué puede serle útil, Uchiha-san?

—hn, alguien aprendió cinismos y sarcasmos en mi ausencia —comento Sasuke con veneno, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el tronco de otro árbol, mirando fijamente a Hinata, admirando sus cambios.

—aprendí del mejor —susurro Hinata.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

—¿en serio piensas seguir cantando? Nunca pensé que tus ganas de ser famosa llegaran hasta este extremo, me pregunto si también cantas mientras te estás bañando —dijo cínico.

—mira, es obvio que… ni tú… ni yo… queremos mantener… esta charla… así que dime lo que… ibas a decirme… y vete…

—¿estás enojada? —pregunto divertido, sonriendo con prepotencia.

—hum… eso ya no es de tu importancia… Sasuke-kun… —cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver esas cuencas negras— por favor… déjame en paz —su voz sonaba frágil al igual que su corazón.

Sasuke se movió lentamente, acercándose a Hinata, mirándola intensamente. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del otro se permito suspirar, moviendo el fleco de Hinata con su aliento, notando como el pequeño cuerpo se estremecía. Uchiha recargo su brazo derecho en el tronco, acortando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Hyuuga, sintiendo claramente el calor corporal de la chica.

Hinata lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Sasuke, suspiro y sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente. Sus ojos veían todo en cámara lenta, como Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a ella, inclinándose para quedar a su misma altura, él iba a besarla y ella no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo, como siempre, ella nunca se oponía a Sasuke.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto fue como si alguien prendiera fuego en su cuerpo, su cerebro estaba en el presente, pero su corazón regreso en el pasado. Con lagrimas en los ojos y mariposas en la garganta, Hinata correspondió el beso, poniéndose de puntitas, abrazando la amplia espalda del azabache, apegando su cuerpo, siendo consciente de cómo sus cuerpos de amoldaban. Hinata lo alejo abruptamente, abriendo sus perlados ojos desmesuradamente. Con sus delgadas manos en el amplio pecho de Sasuke, lo empujo, recuperando su espacio.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back._

Las lágrimas le cegaban la vista, y el bosque tenía algo de neblina a causa de la lluvia, el hecho de que Sasuke la estuviese sosteniendo de los hombros era su único consuelo, además de que su único apoyo, porque, en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, sus piernas se redujeron a nada, siendo incapaz de sostenerla.

—Hinata, no puedes estar hablando en serio —la voz de Sasuke sonaba rota, sus ojos perdieron toda fuerza y altanería, él también estaba sufriendo— no puedes decirme eso, después de tanto tiempo…

—exacto, d-después… después de tanto tiempo… vienes a mí… y… esperas q-que… que te… que te perdone… —trago saliva, con algo de dificultad ya que el nudo en su garganta la estaba ahogando—. No es justo… no me p-pidas… por favor… no me pidas… que te perdone… después de todo… todo lo que… tuve que… que sufrir… por ti…

—¿crees que yo viví en el paraíso? —Pregunto entre molesto y ofendido, sintiendo que Hyuuga dudaba de sus sentimientos— ¿crees que me la pase bien?

—n-no lo sé —admitió Hinata— p-pero… d-de todos modos… ¿p-por qué… te fuiste? —sus ojos lo miraron anhelantes, deseando saber esa respuesta.

—Quería hacer lo correcto —susurro, sabiendo que si alzaba la voz, esta le traicionaría.

—¿en qué… sentido… hiciste… lo correcto? —pregunto entrecortadamente la ojiperla.

—…

—Sabía que dirías eso —comento Hinata, sonriendo con tristeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

Hinata intento alejar a Sasuke, pero este se negaba a dejarla ir, él aun tenía que explicarse, decir el por qué de su marcha, pero no encontraba las palabras ya que no estaba acostumbrado a explicar sus acciones: todo lo que él decía era la ley y nadie osaba a contradecirlo.

—es curioso… ¿sabes? —dándose por vencida, Hinata recargo su cabeza en el amplio pecho del azabache. Mostro una sonrisa triste que Sasuke no era capaz de ver.

—¿qué es curioso? —pregunto extrañado Uchiha.

—que tú… te hayas… fijado… en alguien tan… tan insignificante… como yo… ha… creo que… después de todo… siempre tuviste… razón… _"no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti"_ —sus ojos se apagaron totalmente, perdiendo la poca luz que hasta el momento aun tenían, todas las fuerzas y determinación abandonaron el cuerpo de Hinata.

—No seas estúpida —dijo Sasuke, aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de la ojiperla. A pesar de que se mostraba muy sereno por fuera, por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios y frustración. Su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba confesar sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos y profundos sentimientos.

Con un gentil movimiento, Hinata aparto esas frías y pálidas manos, alejándose del contacto de Sasuke, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y retrocedió unos pasos.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all._

—Hinata… no puedes estar hablando en serio, déjame explicártelo todo y así-

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all._

Mientras volvía a repetir la canción, se fue alejando más y más de Sasuke, sin apartar su mirada de la azabache, sosteniendo con ambas manos su corazón, apretándolo con fuerza, no permitiendo que Sasuke pudiese llegar hasta él. Sin ser consciente, sus paso la llevaron a adentrarse aun más al bosque; Sasuke permanecía en su lugar.

Se detuvo, sorbió por la nariz y se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda, alzo la mirada al cielo, ahora más negro y sombrío.

—te amo Sasuke… pero no puedo seguir contigo… estos dos años de tu ausencia… me di cuenta que… estar apegada a una persona… del modo del que yo estaba apegada a ti… no es sano… cuando te fuiste… intente suicidarme… varias veces… —respiro profundamente— mi primo, Neji, tuvo que vigilarme constantemente para asegurarse de que yo no haría nada estúpido —soltó una risa apagada— aun tengo las… cicatrices de las cortadas… que yo misma me hacia… —de forma ausente, se acaricio con la yema de sus dedos las heridas permanentes en su muñeca— me hice muy dependiente… de ti… y quizá tú… puedas seguir adelante y fingir… que no paso nada… pero yo no… y no quiero… no quiero volver a sumergirme en esa soledad… tristeza y dolor… si te vuelves a ir… si me vuelves a dejar… no creo poder… soportarlo… —sus ojos se encontraron con los otros— te amo Sasuke… pero me duele amarte… así que… aunque… sintamos lo mismo… por el otro… no es bueno que estemos juntos…

—Hinata, no pienso irme de nuevo —susurro el azabache, esperanzado de que con eso haría cambiar de opinión a la ojiperla.

—eso dices ahora… pero… ¿qué pasara cuando… te des cuenta de que… no soy lo suficientemente buena… para ti? —una mueca nostálgica se adueño de sus facciones.

—¡eso fue una vil mentira! No quería decirte la verdad, nunca me fui porque quise… mi padre…

—ya no importa eso, Sasuke, te fuiste, yo sufrí y ahora es tarde.

—¿hay alguien más? —pregunto sereno.

—Nunca hubo nadie que no fueses tú —contesto sincera, sin pensarlo— pero ahora… antes de ti… estoy yo… —se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino, desapareciendo entre las penumbras del bosque.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Se escucho débilmente la voz de Hinata, que iba perdiendo fuerza con forme la lluvia iba aumentando. Sasuke cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños, dio media vuelta y regreso a Konoha, con la mirada ausente y más fría que nunca.

…La había perdido y con su partida también perdió parte de su ser…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ok… creo que me quedo emo, bipolar y no sé que más :D hace mucho que quería hacer un final triste… ¿lo logre con este fic? Quizá se ve muy raro porque la verdad es que lo escribí en diferentes… ¿épocas? Al empezarlo estaba toda entusiasta y ahora que lo termine ya estaba más deprimida y por eso se dio así la cosa :/ espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo a mi paisa que este es para ti… :D pues sin más… ¡gracias por leer! Y se aceptan comentarios _


End file.
